


The Food and the Boobs

by SquareBeans



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Boobs were seen, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26330734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquareBeans/pseuds/SquareBeans
Summary: Clarke orders food and a stranger sees her boobs
Relationships: Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 1
Kudos: 121





	The Food and the Boobs

**Author's Note:**

> I had to lol based off https://raccoonhearteyes.tumblr.com/post/628535886360002560/oh-i-have-one-one-time-i-ordered-food-and-i
> 
> And used the lines from 
> 
> https://raccoonhearteyes.tumblr.com/post/628550266773536768/so-you-just-yeah-full-titties-and 
> 
> Thanks random stranger, credit to you :D
> 
> Also I typed everything on my phone so sorry for all typos

Clarke Griffin double checked her order before smiling to herself and pressing 'comfirm' on her phone. She quickly opened her text messages and sent quick message to her girlfriend, Lexa Woods. 

Clarke wrapped a towel around her body and turned the shower on. She looked in the mirror, examining the blonde curls that floated around her face and upper chest. The blonde smiled before reaching a hand into the water, checking the temperature. 

Clarke opened spotify and selected a playlist before dropping her towel and hopping into the shower. 

"I know you fucked her on the counter right before you cooked her dinner!" The blonde girl sang at the top of her lungs to one of her favorite music artists. 

After she finished washer her hair, Clarke quickly dried herself off before dropping her towel on the floor in her room. 

'Knock. Knock.' 

Clarke smiled widely and quickly rushed to the door, assuming her green eyed girlfriend would be standing right there.

The blonde girl started shimmying her shoulders, left and right, forcing her chest to move around. "Lexa! What a surpri-" Clarke suddenly stopped, blue eyes wide, looking directly into the brown eyes of a strange girl, holding her food. Clarkes jaw dropped with sudden realization. Her sudden stop forced her chest bounce a little more exaggerated than she had hoped.

"Uh... uh..." the girl started. She held a brown paper bag that said 'Jimmy John's' on it.

'Bang' 

Clarke slammed the door faster and harder than she intended to. "Just leave it by the door!" She managed to squeak out, feeling her neck and face burn. Clarke slid down the door until her butt touched the ground. "I-I am so sorry. Please leave it by the door." 

"Okay." 

Clarke waited and heard the shuffling of a bag and feet soon after. "Fuck I'm going to be the story of a life time to her and her friends and probably her entire family..." Clarke muttered as she slowly opened the door to her apartment. Noticing no one around, she snatched the bag up and brought it inside, tossing it on her table.

'Lexa you will not fucking believe what happened!' Clarkes fingers flew across the keyboard on her phone as she sent a text message.

'Why what happened?' 

'That was fast for someone heading here where are you?' 

'I havent even left yet o.o I'm leaving in a sec I was packing an over night bag figured I was going to stay there for a day or two since it's the weekend' 

'WHAT THE FUCK??? I'll tell you when you get here' Clarke huffed and tossed her phone on her couch. She groaned loudly and ran into her bedroom. The blonde rummaged around her closet looking for the most oversized shirt, and pair of shorts she could find, especially after her recent embarrassment. 

Clarke jumped at the sound of a loud 'knock' on her door. She ran to the door and looked through the peep hole before opened the door.

"Hey, babe," Lexas green eyes shined as she took in her girlfriend. She lifted the duffle bag in her hands, showing that she had in fact brought an over night - or two - bag. 

"Quick! Come in!" The blue eyed girl grabbed her girlfriend and pulled her in before slamming the door shut. "Sorry I'm afraid my neighbors saw me... earlier." 

"Wait what?" Lexa questioned and placed her duffle bag by the door. "What happened?" 

"Dude, babe, legit I thought you were at the fucking door and I was trying to joke around, by answering the door naked. I wanted to be funny and surprise my girlfriend!" Clarke was pacing around the apartment. "This random ass stranger saw my fucking tits!" 

"So... you just..." Lexa trailed off, licking her lips.

"Fucking yeah dude!" Clarke threw her arms up, exasperated. "I thought it was you! I messaged you and everything!" Clarke suddenly slammed her palm against her forehead. "I cant believe I forgot I ordered food!" 

Lexa stifled a laugh, her eyes started to water, "wait so... wait." Lexa finally started laughing at the image of her naked girlfriend shaking her boobs in front of a random stranger. "Y-You... that poor person!" 

"SHUT UP!" Clarkes face was turning different shades of red and she felt her cheeks burn. "I thought it was you, ya fool!" 

Lexa was hunched over, clutching her stomach, "you fucking... that poor person. I-I mean at least you have nice tits!" Lexa managed to get out in between laughs. "How the hell did you forget you even ordered food?"

"I thought it would be funny! Leave me alone!" Clarke sat on the couch and put her face in her hands. "I dont even know! I ordered then showered... and then a stranger saw my boobs!" 

"I do think it's funny, but in a different way." The green eyed girl sat down next to her girlfriend on the couch and wiped her eyes to clear the tears. "Did you give them a good rating and a nice tip?" 

"I gave her a fucking great review and a 50 dollar tip because of that. Shes probably fucking traumatized thanks to me! The least I can do is give her some sort of payment towards her first therapy session!" Clarke groaned and leaned back into the couch. She grabbed one of the pillows and put her face in it.

"Usually people have to tip the naked person not the other way arou- hey wait Clarke dont leave." Lexa felt a pillow hit her in the face before she managed to get up.


End file.
